


Σ

by kasarin



Series: man of war [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasarin/pseuds/kasarin
Summary: Comfort and coercion in a voice.





	Σ

Agent Maine.  
  
It's soothing. So soothing, that voice. Licks along the corridors of your mind, brings warmth and comfort where it's cold, so cold, you haven't been warm since you fell, since you lay staring at the sky and choking on your blood and you—  
  
— red light flickers along damaged nerves; fills the jagged, broken edges. Dulls the pain and gives you something else. Something _more_.  
  
Strength. Power. The means to have _purpose_. To be more than a weapon, beaten and broken and reforged, a _thing_ to be wielded without restraint. You lean into it, let the flames crackle within, and listen to that voice.  
  
Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway?  
  
It is.  
  
The one that shot you in the throat?  
  
It _is_.  
  
The growl isn't human. It's wet and thick and it _hurts_ even now. Heat wraps around your throat, blunting its sharp edges, filling you and urging you on and you _snarl_ and you know, you _know_ , that you'll win.  
  
I thought so.  
  
The fire roars, basking in your hatred as you drink in its desire. Always there. With you. _Knowing_ you.  
  
Sic 'em!  
  
You obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 27 Aug 2017.


End file.
